Jin Kazama
is a fictional character from the Tekken franchise. He made his first debut in Tekken 3 and became the main protagonist of the Tekken franchise (even though he an anti-hero in Tekken 6). Outside the video games, Jin has also appeared in the animated adaptations from the games as well as the Tekken live-action film. Jin was created to be the new protagonist of the series whose constant fights with his family members would eventually lead him to become an apparent antagonist as crafted by the director, Katsuhiro Harada. Critical reception to him has been mostly positive with comments focused on his role within the story and techniques. Trained by his grandfather, Heihachi Mishima in order to enter the King of Iron Fist Tournament, Jin wishes to avenge his mother's apparent death. However, during the tournament, it is revealed that Jin possesses the , a genetic abnormality within his body, which causes the betrayal of Heihachi who wants to take it. He is also antagonized by his father, Kazuya Mishima, from whom he inherited the gene. While dealing with them, Jin loses control of the Devil Gene, which causes his transformation into an alter-ego named , who was debuted as a fully playable character in Tekken 5. History Jin is the son of Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama and the grandson of Heihachi Mishima. He was raised by his mother Jun for 15 years. When Jun was attacked by Ogre, Jin swore to avenge his mother and goes to train with his grandfather, Heihachi Mishima. During Tekken 3, Jin destroys Ogre in the tournament, but is betrayed by Heihachi. Jin's Devil Gene allows him to survive Heihachi's attack and escape. During Tekken 4, Jin enters the 4th King of the Iron Fist Tournament, though he fought Hwoarang and defeated him, Jin would also receive the opportunity to fight against his allegedly dead father Kazuya, but he never had the chance because he was found by the Tekken force. Jin was defeated and captured. During Tekken 5, he would escape from the Tekken force while his father and grandfather fight each other and joins another King of The Iron Fist Tournament. He again fights Hwoarang but loses to him. This causes Jin to give into the Devil Gene inside of him and defeats him while under the influence of the Devil Gene. He then would fight his great-grandfather Jinpachi Mishima and defeat him. Soon after, Jin becomes the new CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu and the commanding officer of the Tekken Force. Before the events of Tekken 6, Jin moves for a corporate takeover by the Mishima Zaibatsu. He would use the Tekken Force to conquer most of the world and space colonies. His only competition is his father's company: The G Corporation who has made Jin the company's enemy. With it, Jin hosts another King of The Iron Fist Tournament. It was revealed at the end of the scenario campaign that Jin started the war in order to eradicate Azazel, but also rid himself of the devil gene by sacrificing himself. However, during the last scene, it is revealed that he survived the ordeal and the devil gene is still within Jin. During Tekken 7, he was captured by UN forces and to be taken into custody, however, the devil gene within him surfaced and caused the helicopter to crash. He was eventually saved by Lars and managed to recover at the end of the game, vowing to kill Kazuya and end the war. Other appearances Jin is a playable character in Namco × Capcom, where he joins forces with Ryu and Ken Masters from Street Fighter and seeks to defeat Devil Kazuya who was his father through the Devil Gene. He appears on a promotional poster for the Namco-produced crossover fighting game Tekken X Street Fighter, along with Street Fighter's Ryu (as well as their alter egos "Devil Jin" and "Evil Ryu", respectively). The Capcom-equivalent game, Street Fighter X Tekken, features Jin as a playable character, with Ling Xiaoyu as his official tag partner. Jin appears in the game Project × Zone, with Xiaoyu as his partner. Character Relationships *Jun Kazama: disappeared Mother *Kazuya Mishima/Devil: Father/arch enemy *Jinpachi Mishima: Deceased Great Grandfather *Kazumi Mishima: Deceased Grandmother *Heihachi Mishima: Deceased Grandfather/enemy *Lars Alexandersson: Half-Uncle *Lee Chaolan: Adopted Uncle *Devil Jin: Counterpart *Asuka Kazama: Cousin *Nina Williams: Personal bodyguard *Eddy Gordo: Personal bodyguard *Hwoarang: Rival *Ling Xiaoyu: High school friend *Kara: Girlfriend (Tekken 2010 Non-canon) Gallery Tekken3Jin.png|Jin Kazama in Tekken 3. Jin_Kazama.jpg|Jin Kazama in Tekken 5. T5DRJin.jpg|Jin in Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection. Jin Kazama en Tekken 6.jpg|Jin in Tekken 6. NxCJin.jpg|Jin in Namco × Capcom. PxZJinKazama.jpg|Jin in Project × Zone. Trivia *Jin is the youngest fighter to win a Tekken tournament. He won the 3rd Tournament at age 19. *Jin's clothing attire has a fire motif, which appears on at least one of his costumes in every game. *Very little is known about his school life. It is assumed that he dropped out of senior high school after the events of Tekken 3. *Jin was registered in mechanical engineering at Mishima Polytechnical school. *Jin is the only Tekken character who totally changed his fighting style. *A character from The King of Fighters series, K' shares similar characteristics with Jin. Both are the 2nd-main protagonists of the series, with Jin succeeding from Kazuya and K' succeeding from Kyo Kusanagi. *Both Jin and K' are also anti-heroes in their respective titles and share an ambition. In Jin's case, he intends to rid himself of his destiny as the vessel of the Devil Gene and wants to put an end to the cursed Mishima bloodline. K', meanwhile, desires to rid himself of his status as the "2nd Kyo Kusanagi" because of the flames he can produce in his right hand, which was due to the fact that his body was given Kyo's DNA by NESTS' experiment, and K' just wants to live a peaceful life. This proves the reason why K' hates KOF tournaments as he has been forced to participate by his buddies. *Interestingly, Jin's outfit in Tekken: Blood Vengeance is very similar to K's outfit. *Jin also shares similarities with a character from the Devil May Cry series, Vergil. Both believe that power is everything and without its existence would be futile. Both also have a calm and cool personality and have a devil inside of them. *Jin has been voiced by Isshin Chiba ever since his debut in Tekken 3, ''even in the Japanese dub of the 2010 film. *In the ''Tekken ''series, Jin is said to have travelled to Brisbane, Australia, to learn karate. At the time of ''Tekken's ''creation, Cameron Quinn - a well-known instructor of Kyokushin Karate, Mas Oyama's interpreter, and the author of ''The Budo Karate of Mas Oyama - was teaching students such as Garry O'Neill and Walter Schnaubelt at his famous Kyokushin dojo in Brisbane. *In Street Fighter X Tekken, Jin has the most unique projectile in the game as it's the only one where the projectile will stay in one area in a short time. *Jin shares some similarities with Ryu from Street Fighter. Both have a dark power they want to rid of, Jin with the Devil Gene, Ryu with the Satsui no Hadou, and both of these can cause their dark formations, Jin to Devil Jin, Ryu to Evil Ryu. References Category:Tekken characters Category:Namco × Capcom characters Category:Street Fighter X Tekken characters Category:Project × Zone characters Category:Japanese characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Tekken bosses